muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BradFraggle
Movie categories Hey, Brad -- In general, our guidelines are that a category should either have articles or subcategories, but not both. I notice that you're adding a lot of movie categories right now that include both. The Muppet Treasure Island category says that it's only for subcategories, but you've added some articles to it... -- Danny (talk) 04:22, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :And now I see that you've created the Movie Categories category. Can we all talk about this before you go further with it? I'm not sure that the structure that you're creating makes sense. -- Danny (talk) 04:24, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Humans I'm just curious as to what your reasons were for removing the link to "Uprights" from "Silly Creatures" and vice versa. I kinda like the idea of linking together different names for the human species (and now that I think about it, Peeps would qualify too). But I'm sure you had a good reason -- what was it? :) --GrantHarding 23:18, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Henson Kids Cameos I didn't want to put this on a talkbox, since I'm not sure how answerable this is right now and there's still plenty of talkboxes floating with discussion stalled or semi-abandoned, but according to the ever-fallible IMDb listing, Lisa Henson is one of the beauty pageant contestants in The Muppet Movie. As always with IMDb, there's no source, no mention of it anywhere else, and while I'm still less certain of the "Prince Kermit" thing, that makes more sense as an assumption given that there were only two other live actors in the special, whereas with a movie with tons of extras, and with such a vague title, it's harder to be sure. Thought I'd let you know, though, should you come across any further hints, or next time you rewatch the film itself, if you think you can spot her (since, on the whole, drawing conclusions from images where a potential can be pinpointed tends to work better for us than just a written claim or a broad crowd scene), assuming we have any reference for how she looked circa 1979. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:43, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I just looked a the scene, and none of the 5 contestants really look much like Lisa. Now I am going off pictures of her between the ages 10-17 and 35+. So I'm not going to say she wasn't there, without seeing an exact picture of what a 19 year old Lisa would look like. But I'm going to say it's not likely. The only places I've been able to find it listed or mentioned is on imdb (or sites that draw information from it, such as Amazon). So without any further proof, I'm gonna say not likely. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:36, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::I did read that Heather Henson played a young patient at the dentist in Little Shop of Horrors... is this true? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:38, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah. I didn't believe it myself, but I thought I'd park it here, in case someone else mentions it, so we know the source. As for Little Shop of Horrors, now that one is true, and verifiable by both credits *and* image. I have it in my NetFlix queue, and hope to grab that scene after Christmas (and also Mak Wilson as a streetcorner singer). She's also apparently in John Landis' Spies Like Us. Quite an interesting mini-career. I'd also really like to be able to check the "Prince Kermit" thing, but there's at least a chance of that one, and we're noting that it's not our claim. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:51, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Postage? I like the new theme categories, Brad, but why "Postage" as opposed to mail? Since the former has a connotation more directly tied to stamps. Even Wikipedia uses mail when discussing the topic. That, or Postal System, if need be. Postage just sounds odd. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:24, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :To be honest, I have no idea why I choose "Postage" over "Mail". If you think changing it I would be better, I would not mind. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:33, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::The three themes I created today (for military, prehistoric and postage) I had thought of a while back but just got around to doing now. I'm also thinking about a "Farm" or "Farming" one too (but I'm not sure if I'll do that one tonight or not). -- Brad D. (talk) 03:40, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually, I thought Postage was an unusual term to use too, but was going to let it go. George B. ''(talk) 04:08, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::::The more I thought about it, the more right you are. I'm switching it over to "mail". -- Brad D. (talk) 04:18, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives